leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Shen/historia
| Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Krewni = * * |Adopcyjny Brat}} | Grupy = * * * * * * | Powiązani = , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Prawdziwa neutralność *Człowiek ze stalową laską }} }} Shen Oko Zmierzchu jest przywódcą pośród sekretnego zakonu wojowników znanych jako Kinkou. Pragnąc pozostać wolnym od wprowadzających zamęt emocji, uprzedzeń i ego, nieustannie stara się podążać ukrytą ścieżką chłodnego, beznamiętnego osądu pomiędzy światem duchowym a rzeczywistym. Shen, na którego barki spadło zadanie utrzymywania równowagi pomiędzy tymi światami, nie zawaha się użyć stalowych ostrzy, przepełnionych tajemną energią przeciwko każdemu, kto mu w tym przeszkodzi. Oko Zmierzchu Tajemniczy zarówno dla wymiaru duchów, jak i dla świata śmiertelników, Shen nie należy do żadnego z nich. Choć urodził się w jednym z najznamienitszych rodów północnego Navori, to jego ojciec był Okiem Zmierzchu, więc Shen miał trafić do Zakonu Kinkou. Jako syn Wielkiego Mistrza Kusho od dziecka był częścią kultury zakonu, a jej główne zasady były mu równie dobrze znane, co zachód słońca w . Był świadomy konieczności Przycinania Drzewa i determinacji Podążania za Słońcem, ale przede wszystkim pojął mądrość Obserwowania Gwiazd. Medytował i pochłaniał wiedzę przez całe dzieciństwo, a wszyscy nauczyciele uważali go za wzorowego ucznia. Jego najbliższym przyjacielem — jedynym, który mógł mu dorównać w walkach treningowych — był młody akolita imieniem . Dorastali razem jak bracia, dzieląc ze sobą marzenia i troski. Shen mógł zawsze liczyć na świeże spojrzenie Zeda na każdą sprawę, i obydwaj wkrótce stali się najbardziej obiecującymi uczniami Kinkou. Wraz z rozwijaniem się ich umiejętności Kusho zabierał ich na niebezpieczne misje, w tym na polowanie na Złocistego Demona, który siał terror w prowincji Zhyun. Poszukiwania trwały latami, ale Shen się nie poddawał, nawet po odkryciu niezliczonych ofiar brutalnych morderstw. Kiedy w końcu schwytali „demona”, okazało się, że jest nim — zwykły inspicjent objazdowych teatrów. Zamiast stracić zbrodniarza Wielki Mistrz Kusho nakazał go uwięzić. Choć on i Zed wiedzieli, że zabójca zasłużył na surowszą karę, Shen zaakceptował decyzję ojca. Pragnął naśladować beznamiętność Oka Zmierzchu, więc nie zdołał pocieszyć zgorzkniałego, rozżalonego Zeda. Nawet gdy najeźdźcy zagrozili pokojowi Pierwotnej Krainy, Shen niechętnie poparł bierność Kusho. Ale kiedy Zed opuścił Zakon Kinkou, żeby dołączyć do walki, Shen pozostał za murami świątyni. Wróg wkrótce zajął wiele prowincji. Mimo to Shen wciąż skupiał się na zachowaniu duchowej równowagi Ionii. Przebywał akurat z dala od domu, gdy poczuł nagłe zaburzenie równowagi w szeregach Zakonu Kinkou. Natychmiast ruszył w drogę powrotną. Na miejscu zastał garstkę członków zakonu ocalałych z krwawego przewrotu. Wyjawili oni, że Zed wychował własnych akolitów i zajął świątynię. Co gorsza, ojciec Shena zginął z rąk człowieka, którego niegdyś uważał za jednego ze swoich braci. Tłumiąc żal, Shen poprowadził resztkę Kinkou do bezpiecznego schronienia w górach. Następnie przejął Duchowe Ostrze ojca i tytuł Oka Zmierzchu. Jego celem nie była zemsta, lecz odbudowanie zakonu. Przestrzegając głównych zasad, zaczął werbować i szkolić innych w nadziei na przywrócenie mu świetności. Jedna z akolitek wykazywała nieograniczony potencjał. Shen uczył subtelnej sztuki ukrywania się i podstępu. Matka dziewczyny, Mayym, stała u boku Kusho jako Pięść Cienia i wyglądało na to, że córka pójdzie w jej ślady. Mimo wszystko Shen był zmuszony nakazywać Akali się hamować, gdy ta chciała odpowiedzieć atakiem ich śmiertelnym wrogom. Kiedy Noxus w końcu się wycofał, wielu Ionian cieszyło się ze zwycięstwa. Inni, jak Shen, doświadczali skutków wojny. Zakonnik wypełniał swoje obowiązki, w głębi duszy walcząc z nienawiścią do Zeda i zwątpieniem we własne zdolności przywódcze. Długoletnia wojna zebrała w Pierwotnej Krainie krwawe żniwo i Shen nie był pewny, czy odbudowany Zakon Kinkou będzie w stanie kiedykolwiek przywrócić równowagę na tych ziemiach. I rzeczywiście — gdy Akali stała się nową Pięścią Cienia, poczuł, że zaczyna się od niego odsuwać. Z czasem otwarcie zakwestionowała jego dogmaty i opuściła zakon. Shen medytował, obserwując gwiazdy, i zrozumiał, że Akali będzie musiała znaleźć własną drogę… podobnie jak Kinkou. Czasem, między jedną walką w świecie duchowym a drugą, Shen wciąż kontempluje wartość swoich przekonań. Nigdy nie pozwolił, by emocje powstrzymały go od pielęgnowania tradycji, ale w dalszym ciągu nie znalazł odpowiedzi na pytanie, jak długo jeden człowiek może przemierzać dwa światy, zanim czyny dokonane w jednym zniszczą ten drugi. Prawdziwa neutralność - To nie był żaden huragan. To był duch – powiedział rybak, wciąż wstrząśnięty katastrofą, którą przeżył dwa dni temu. Mężczyzna mówił o tym, jak jego kuter zatopiła istota wielka jak dom i szybka niczym wiatr. Shen słuchał opowieści, w ciszy rozważając przedstawiane fakty. - Pokaż mi miejsce, w którym do tego doszło – powiedział Shen. Mężczyzna zaprowadził go na plażę w zatoce, gdzie grupa mieszkańców wioski próbowała wyłowić ciała utopionych marynarzy. Shen uklęknął, aby zbadać fragment wraku. Rozcięcia w drewnie musiały zostać dokonane za pomocą potężnych pazurów. - Ilu zabitych? – zapytał. - Wszyscy z wyjątkiem mnie... sześciu – odparł rybak. - Duchy są silne – pomyślał Shen, przeszukując wrak w poszukiwaniu dalszych śladów. Wreszcie znalazł coś na oderwanej części kadłuba: niewielki kłąb delikatnej sierści. Większość ludzi by go nie zauważyła, a nawet jakby, nigdy by nie uwierzyli, że coś tak delikatnego mogłoby być pozostawione przez stworzenie, które może rozerwać statek na pół. Jednak Shen widział już wcześniej taką sierść. Wszelkie wątpliwości co do wiarygodności opowieści rybaka zniknęły, gdy przyglądał się, jak srebrny kłąb rozpuszcza mu się w ręku. - Demon – stwierdził Shen. – Musieliście wpłynąć mu na drogę. Rybak przytaknął. Duchy różnych rodzajów często przenikały do fizycznego świata, szczególnie w Ionii, gdzie bariera między wymiarami była cienka. Duchowy i materialny wymiar były w stałym kontakcie, przenikając się wzajemnie. Jako Oko Zmierzchu Shen musi kroczyć między światami, upewniając się, że jeden nie przytłacza drugiego. Dla ludzi był duchem, znikającym w jednej chwili i pojawiającym się wiele kilometrów dalej. Dla duchów był człowiekiem, który nigdy nie powinien zawitać do ich wymiarów. Przyklęknął, aby zbadać jedne z odzyskanych zwłok. Mężczyzna został rozerwany na pół tuż pod żebrami. To, co zostało z jego wnętrzności, wisiało z bladego, napuchniętego korpusu. Nie musicie się martwić. Złapię potwora przed zmrokiem – powiedział głos z tyłu. Shen odwrócił się i zobaczył świątobliwego mężczyznę wysłanego przez miejscową świątynię. Kilku akolitów stało wokół niego. Trzymali różne mistyczne amulety i oleje. Rozpoczynali oczyszczający rytuał, który miał pozbyć się wszelkiego rodzaju duchowych śladów z obszaru. Mężczyzna przyglądał się Shenowi, jakby oceniał jego wartość. - Czy możemy liczyć na twoją pomoc, panie? – zapytał. - Równowaga zostanie przywrócona – odparł Shen, przytakując. Odszedł od mężczyzny, podążając za nikłym śladem sierści. Myślał o martwych marynarzach i tym, co będzie musiał zrobić z demonem. Słowa jego ojca rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie: „Najtrudniejszą rzeczą jest znalezienie równowagi”. Prawdziwa neutralność, idealny środek wszystkich sił działających w świecie – Oko musi właśnie to odnaleźć. Utrzymywanie tej równowagi było trudne samo w sobie. W tym celu Shen nosił dwa ostrza na plecach. Pierwsze wykonano z ioniańskiej stali, zdolne do przecięcia człowieka jednym ciosem. Drugie stworzono z czystej energii. Było używane do walki z duchami i przekazywane w jego rodzinie od wielu pokoleń. Przez lata zabił nim niezliczoną liczbę demonów, duchów, upiorów oraz widm i spodziewał się, że przed upływem tego dnia zabije kolejnego. Wreszcie Shen dotarł w opuszczone miejsce, ciche i pozbawione ludzkiej aktywności. Na ziemi spoczywał demon. Jego grzywa lśniła w zmierzchu. Stwór odpoczywał, napuchnięty od pożerania esencji śmiertelników. Shen przedzierał się przez krzaki, po cichu zbliżając się do śpiącego demona. Widział, jak jego klatka piersiowa wznosi się i opada z każdym oddechem. Gdy znalazł się kilka kroków od niego, dobył duchowe ostrze i przygotował się do ciosu. Nagle niespokojny dźwięk powstrzymał jego rękę. Był to piskliwy, duchowy krzyk, który zdawał się dobywać z samego powietrza. Brzmiał znajomo, ale zanim Shenowi udało się go zidentyfikować, usłyszał go ponownie. I ponownie. I ponownie, a jego kulminacją był chór mrożących krew w żyłach pisków. Były to krzyki umierających duchów. Oczy Shena skierowały się ku demonowi, który zaczynał budzić się ze snu. Spojrzał na swoje duchowe ostrze, rozważając możliwości. Następnie złączył dłonie, skupiając ki, i zniknął w wirze energii, pozostawiając śpiącego demona. Chwilę później Shen pojawił się na miejscu katastrofy. Wszędzie dookoła parowały dymiące kałuże czarnej mazi, a powietrze cuchnęło przerażeniem. Shen policzył kałuże – każda z nich była resztkami zabitego ducha. Zliczanie zostało przerwane przez świątobliwego mężczyznę, który podszedł wraz z akolitami. Jeden z nich trzymał linę z lnu i srebra. Do jednego z jej końców przywiązano małego ducha – nic nieznaczącego chochlika. Próbował zerwać się ze smyczy. Zawył, gdy zobaczył szczątki swoich braci. - Czy możesz pozbyć się tego? – zapytał Shena mężczyzna ze spokojem, jakby proponował mu miskę zupy na kolację. Shen spojrzał na dymiące kałuże, które kilka chwil temu były potężnymi istotami z zaświatów. Następnie wrócił wzrokiem do kapłana i wrzeszczącego chochlika. - Wybacz, Wasza Świątobliwość – powiedział. Schował duchowy miecz i dobył stalowy. Nie spodziewał się, że dziś skorzysta z tego ostrza. cs:Shen/Příběh de:Shen/Hintergrund en:Shen/Background es:Shen/Historia fr:Shen/Historique ru:Шен/Background sk:Shen/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów